


why the world doesnt need superman

by josephclipper



Category: Superman - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8396950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josephclipper/pseuds/josephclipper
Summary: by lois lane





	

WHY THE WORLD DOESN'T NEED SUPERMAN

 

by Lois Lane

 

Obviously if there were no Superman I would not be here to write this article. Of course I'm thankful to have been saved. But when Superman is saving me he is not saving someone else. I believe it is my calling in this world to find and report to you the truth. Such pursuits are filled with danger. It may one day be my honor to die dancing with indifference.

 

So I don't need Superman. And if I don't maybe We all don't. Is the presence of a superman blinding us to the fact that death is the consequence of life. I have just as much fear of my own mortality as you do and just as much uncertainty about what happens after. But who are the heroes of mankind. Do not they charge gallantly into a hail of enemy fire to protect our freedoms. 

 

When our hero's face the end it is for noble purpose and the here after is gonna be what it is no matter what you believe. In their last moments our hero's show us the best our species can be. A best that we all aspire to in one way or another. Last moments without any super anything and that's ok

 

This is not meant only for those that hear the Spartan roar. But the everyday hero's as well. The single mother of 3 and they all got through college. The man who dedicated his life to feeding the poor. Its ok. Should we in our last moments on earth be thinking about Superman. Because if he is not saving you, he is saving someone else and that is ok. 

 

　

 

oct 27 2016


End file.
